Crash! I see Demons and Angels
by CookieDemon212
Summary: Hinata gets into a pretty bad car accident and now, she sees a Demon, named Sasuke, and an Angel, named Naruto. They won't leave her alone. Is she losing her mind or what?
1. Hit your Head

Summary: Hinata gets into a pretty bad car accident and now, she sees a Demon and an Angel, named Naruto and Sasuke. They won't leave her alone. Is she losing her mind or what?

Me: In case you guys didn't know, we don't own anything from Naruto, its characters and ecetrra.

Crash! Now I see Demons and Angels

Ch. 1- Hit your head

I slowly feel myself drifting back into consciousness. The pain throughout my body becomes more apparent and unbearable at each passing second. I hesitantly open my eyes and try to take in what's happening.

_Okay, I'm on the floor… but how'd I get here?_ I mentally ask myself in a daze as I begin to lean up. Nausea hits me full force which causes me to lie back down.

"Ugh." I moan. Moving is not an option.

I settle with simply looking with my eyes. There was a small crowd gathering around the street. My mini Volkswagen was there… and it was completely totaled by a Truck.

"Oh god… "I whisper in horror. I was in an accident. I was in a _very_ bad accident.

"How can you say that, Teme?" someone's voice booms from behind me.

"Hn, these people deserve to die."

I immediately look back at the person who voiced such a negative comment. It was not a wise choice considering it brought the nausea feeling back. He was a young man probably no older than 22. He had short spiked jet black hair. It kind of reminded me of a chicken's butt and he was wearing all white.

"Forgive me but what did you just say?" I ask hoping I'd simply misheard him and did not hear such a rude comment. Instead, he stares at me as if I grew two heads.

"Teme, this is all your fault! Not theirs!" yells a blond boy wearing dark clothing, obviously not having heard me. "Do you know how much trouble I am in?"

"Shut up Dobe" black haired man says without taking his eyes off me. "Did you just say something to me?"

"Y-Yes," I respond uncertainly. His stare was intense.

The blond boy freezes up while that onyx eyed male looks as if he was contemplating on saying something. "You see us?" He finally asks.

I put my hand on my forehead as I nod. "I-I don't think I hurt my head that b-bad."

The blond looks at her in a very shocked expression. "She can SEE you?" he screeches.

I wince at his tone.

The blond looks at the black haired and yells, "She can SEE me?" he repeats in the same loud volume. "Oh no, no, no, she can SEE both of US? We are SO screwed! What are we going to DO! Wait till Granny hears about this! Oh no, we can't tell her. She'd kill us for sure!" he kept rambling in panic mode.

Black haired simply stares at me with interest.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I look over and notice a nurse from the ambulance came up to me.

"I-I think so."

"You were talking to yourself just now," she says as she looks at me with full of concern. "You might've banged your head a bit in the accident."

"I wasn't. I-I was talking to them," I point at the two boys behind me.

The nurse looks at the direction than back at me with a grave expression. "Sweetie, there's no one there."

I look at her in shock and back at the boys. The blond was still in panic mode while the other simply stares with curiosity. I did the only thing I did in bad situations. I faint.


	2. Hi, my name is Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters and etcetera…

Ch. 2- Hi, my name is crazy

Beep… Beep… Beep…

_Ugh, what happened?_ I think to myself. I open my eyes and notice I am lying in bed in a very white room. There was a white board in the wall in front of me that had some written writing;

'**Hinata Hyuga: Head concussion, broken left arm, minor scratches.'**

Earlier events come back to me in a flash. _My car… the imaginary boys… my father… Darn it, Father is going to hear about this._

Beep… Beep… Beep…

_Father is going to be extremely disappointed, _I sadly think as I look down at myself and notice the liquid tubes connected to my right arm. My left arm is bandaged up with a cast. I gently try to move it but as soon as I do, pain shoots up my arm. I immediately stop my attempts.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I finally turn to the source of that annoying beeping. It was a machine that rates the amount of beats my heart is taking. I dump my head back to my pillow. Tears start flowing out. _I'm sorry Father, I disappointed you once again._

"Hey don't cry!"

I flash my eyes open and look to the door. There standing were the two guys from the accident.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The machine and my heart rate picked up.

"Y-you guys are from the a-accident?" I ask shakily as I quickly wipe away the tears. _But they weren't real. They can't be! Weren't they imaginary? _Even if they were imaginary, I wasn't about to cry in front of them.

The blond boy had blond spiked out of control hair pointing all directions. Three marks were on each of his cheeks and he had deep blue eyes. He was wearing all black; black shirt, jeans, and shoes.

"Yeah, that's us!" he booms with a grin. The Black haired boy simply hn'd as he looks away from me.

"I'm Naruto! And this teme next to me is named Sasuke," he says with a bright smile before changing it to a gentle one. "Don't be sad. Look in the bright side of things, you're alive!"

_I must be losing it, _I think. I shake my head as I ask the only coherent thing that crosses my mind.

"A-are you two figments of my imagination?" I ask. I mentally think to myself, _would a figment thing in someone's mind even admit to being just that? I must be going insane._

"It's none of your business" Sasuke sourly snaps. Hinata winces at his rudeness. She couldn't help it. His tone reminds her so much of her Father's.

"Ignore Sasuke-baka here, he has a stick up his butt," says Naruto.

"Shut it, dobe"

"You shut it Baka! Can't you be nice once in your life?"

Sasuke frowns and glares while Naruto just huffs. "Man, sometimes I can't believe this guy" grumbles the blond. He turns his attention back to me.

"Were not imaginary we're-"

"Dobe, you KNOW the rules" Sasuke cut in.

"Shut it Teme! I'm talking," snaps the blond.

At that moment, a nurse decides to walk in carrying a chart.

"Oh, you're awake!" she says when see notices me looking at her. _Does she see them? Should I ask? Would she think I'm crazy?_

"Y-yes," I say with a slight smile.

"That's good; I'll tell the doctor right away." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" I yell. She stops and looks at me. I decided against asking the main question in my head and ask another instead. "Sorry, I-I was just wondering if my family has been notified of my condition."

She smiles, "Oh, yes they have. Your father was in a meeting and said he'd come here as soon as he could."

She made the motion of leaving again.

"H-how long ago was this?" I ask as I bit my lip. Something told me I shouldn't have asked. Not knowing was better at times. How'd the saying go? Ignorance was bliss.

"That was 5 hours ago right when you checked in," she answers apologetically. "But don't worry I'm sure he'll get here soon." With that the nurse took off.

I knew I shouldn't have asked. Father wasn't going to come. He was disappointed. Again.

"Hey, don't worry! She said he's going to come soon," replies the blond as soon as he notices her upset expression.

"He's not…" I mumble.

"Why not?" He counters.

"… because I'm a disappointment," I say as I focus my stare to my arm in a cast.

"Hn, one thing I can agree on with a human," Sasuke smirks. _Human? My mind is really acting up._

"Shut it Teme!" the blond shouts at him then says to me, "You were in an accident, not dropping out of College or something," he responds. His eyes widen. "Wait, did you…?"

I look at him. _This must be how crazy people feel like._

"Hello Hinata, I heard you just woke up. How are you feeling?" asks the Doctor as he walks in.

I look at the boys and back at the doctor. I shook my head and smiled. "I-I'm fine doctor," I mumble uncertainly.

"That's good to hear." He smiles. Naruto and Sasuke hang back quietly as they observe the whole scene. "Now, you're a very lucky girl. You were in a pretty bad accident and only received minor injuries. I'm prescribing you some pills that will help bring down the pain from your arm. Other than that you're free to go." He gives me a slip of paper. "A nurse will be here shortly to take out your needles and give you the other paper work."

"W-what about my head?" I timidly ask.

"You're head?" he looks at me with confusion.

"Um, yes, I was wondering… if there was something wrong with my head," I ask hesitantly. Naruto shouts, "Don't tell him you see us! They'll lock you up with the crazies!" I look in horror at Naruto for a second and back to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at me seriously. "Does your head hurt?" He stands and examines my head. "We didn't notice anything off from the head scans."

"No, i-it doesn't hurt. I-It's just well can you tell me what you see o-over there?" I ask as I point at Naruto, who was shaking his head in panic, and Sasuke, who glared.

"I see a cabinet and wall," responds the Doctor.

"A-anything else?" I press.

A long moment of silence ensued. "Hinata, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he finally states.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw something."

"Are you seeing things, Hinata?"

"Tell him you saw a spider!" Naruto pitches in. "Or a fly but don't tell him the truth! Anything but the truth!"

"No, I-I am fine," I lie lamely.

The Doctor looks like he didn't buy it. "Okay Hinata. Just remember if a patient doesn't fell one hundred percent they have to tell me. That's what I'm here for. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Lie to him!" Naruto encouraged. I didn't even know why I was listening to him.

"D-definitely doctor, T-thank you."

He nods and walks away but without leaving one last concerned look at me.

"Phew, that was a close one," Naruto exclaims.

"I think it'd be better if she was sent to the mental institution," Sasuke adds in his unnecessary comment.

I lay my head back to the pillow. _What is happening to me?_

"Now, back to business, Hinata we aren't 'allowed'" Naruto glares at Sasuke, "to tell you who we are just yet BUT what we CAN tell you is we're here to watch over you."

"W-watch over me?" I repeat.

"Yep," he says with a bright smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Watch over me? _

Author Notes- Thanks for the Reviews. You guys are awesome! I'll try my best to keep spelling errors in a minimum.


	3. Feeling Normal

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, its characters. And etc…

Ch.3- Feeling Normal

I have gotten over the initial shock and have come to terms with being mentally insane. I will tell no one of this secret, unless I decide I want to be sent to a mental institution that is. Now, I am making my way out of the hospital as Naruto and Sasuke follow close behind.

"You know, this is the first time I can actually talk to a human being. It's kind of cool. So how does it feel to be a human, anyway?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I-It used to feel normal," I mumble to him and also earn a few questioning glances from pass byers. _What am I doing? I shouldn't talk to my hallucinations! _

"Normal huh? I wonder how Normal feels like," Naruto asks with a sad smile, "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing out on a lot of stuff not being human."

"From my experiences, you aren't missing out on much," I say with a reassuring smile._ First, I'm talking to imaginary people and now I'm trying to comfort them? _I shake my head at the craziness of my situation.

"Hn, humans' lives are boring, short and unimportant. I don't know why on earth you'd be interested in something as pathetic as that," Sasuke says.

I wince at his indirect insult.

"Shut it Sasuke! You're just jealous," says the blond.

"Why would I be jealous of _that_?" he counters as he glares at me making me wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Because she's_ living_ and you're _not_."

"I could care less about that, Dobe. I would never want to be a weakling like her."

Sasuke was bringing unwanted reminders of my Father. I really wasn't enjoying having him around and attacking my already low self-esteem. On the plus side, we finally made it to the Hospital parking area where we'd wait for my ride.

Naruto glares at Sasuke, "Power isn't everything, Teme."

"No power _is_ everything, dobe. I don't know why both of us have to use _our _powers to protect her!"

"Because you screwed up! We wouldn't be here right now if you didn't have to open your big mouth," Naruto yells.

"Don't dump this all on me! You punched me and _that's_ what got us in this mess."

I really dislike how intense this argument was getting, even if they weren't real violence is never the option.

"Please calm down yo-," I begin to say but was quickly cut off by Sasuke.

"Stay out of this!" he tells me. I immediately obey his order.

"You can't tell her what to do!" the blond fumed.

"I can tell her to do whatever I feel like!"

"Lady Hinata" interrupts a chauffeur who had the back door open, "will you be entering?" I thank the up above powers for the interruption and slightly blush in embarrassment for noticing him sooner.

"Oh, yes forgive me. T-thank you" I say and quickly enter the car. Naruto and Sasuke poof themselves in a second later.

Both had their arms crossed as they looked away from each other.

_What was all that about?_

"Lady Hinata, I will be taking you directly home to meet with your Father," states the Chauffer.

Dread and fear fills inside me. "O-okay, thank you for informing me."

_This isn't going to end well, _I thought as I try to summon as much courage as I could find. I'd need ever drop.


	4. Tears of a Disappointment

Author Note: But I got some bad news. I might update a little less frequent now. School officially starts today (Ugh). I'll do my best to work in between breaks (I have a 3 hour break on Thursdays so that might just become my upload day). But because of that I'll try to make my chapters that much longer.

Rose Tiger- Sorry for shortness of my last chapter. I made this chapter a little longer just for you. :D!

other reviews and followers- Thank you for following and for the reviews. The keep me motivated!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, its characters, and etc…

Ch. 4-Tears of a Disappointment

It is a very long and quiet ride. I'm starting to worry over the fact that Naruto and Sasuke have yet to make a sound. I almost wished to be with my Father. _Almost _being the keyword.

"We're here," the Chauffeur announces the words I've been dreading.

I take a deep breath and slowly get out of the car as Naruto and Sasuke follow silently behind. I wish they wouldn't have to hear what was to come.

Before I get a chance to knock on the door, Neji opens it. "Lady Hinata," he greets with a neutral look.

"Neji," I politely reply.

We enter my home as Naruto makes a low whistle. "This sure is some place," he murmurs as Sasuke's eyes show slight admiration.

My Father is wealthy and he was into buying big lavishing-made expensive things to show it. I absolutely despise it.

"Your Father has requested your immediate presence in his office," Neji informs.

"T-thank you, Neji. I'll go right away," I say with a forced smile. Neji nods before walking away.

I _really_ didn't want to see Father. I took an unbelievably large amount of time to reach his office door. Once there, I simply stand there, looking at the door and try to muster the courage to knock. Me, staring dreadfully at the door must have tipped off the other two of my uneasiness.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he isn't going to be as half as bad as you think it is," encourages Naruto, breaking the silence. "I mean, you were in a car accident. I'm sure he just wants to make sure your fine." _Oh, how_ _I wish he were right_.

"Just get it over with already," Sasuke pitches in his version of encouragement.

I take one last breath and knock. "Come in," says an authoritative voice. Just hearing the voice alone sends chills down my spine. I enter as quietly as possible with Naruto and Sasuke each by my side.

"Hello F-Father," I greet and take a bow. He ignores me as he types away in his computer. I stand awkwardly for a couple of seconds before deciding to go sit down in front of him.

Silence and tension fills the room. I'm sure I'm the only one who could feel it.

"Is that from your accident?" My Father finally demands as he broke the silence. I see him looking down down at my bandaged left arm.

"Y-yes Father," I quietly answer.

He takes a deep breath, as if talking to me takes all the energy of the world. I break from his intense glare and stare guiltily at his hands instead. "Hinata, did you or did you not pass your driver license last summer."

"I-I did, F-father."

He clasps his hands together. "Do you not remember what you learned in those lessons?"

"I-I remember, Father."

"Tell me then, what the number one purpose of taking those classes?" he demands.

"To be a s-safe driver for m-me and everyone e-else around m-me." My stuttering is getting worse.

He slammed his hand on to his desk making me, Naruto and even Sasuke jump.

"Then care to explain to me WHY you got into an accident!" he demands. "You could have killed someone!"

My right hand clutches the seat. "I-I was driving a-and out of n-nowher-"

"Enough with your EXCUSES!" he shouts. "You are a WORTHLESS good for nothing child. You seem incapable of doing ANYTHING right."

"I-I'm sorry Father," I whisper.

He continues his rant, "Don't you apologize to me! Show me results! I would have been happier if you DIED in that car accident but the Gods have cursed me by keeping you alive!"

"I-I'm sorry F-Father," I repeat in a lower whisper as tears fall down my cheeks. His words feel like they were taking stabs at my heart.

"I have no idea why you CAN'T do anything right! How is it possible for someone to be this USELESS!"

""I-I'm sorry," I sob. I didn't even know what I was apologizing for. Was I apologizing for the accident? My uselessness? My existence? I didn't know.

"How can YOU be my child? How are YOU supposed to run this business after me? I might as well pass it on to a complete stranger. I'm sure they'd do a BETTER job than you can!"

Silence fills the room again, not including my crying.

He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself down. "A Hyuga doesn't cry and show weakness," he finally says. "A Hyuga does not stutter every time she is told to speak. A Hyuga never fails or disappoints. You, Hinata, are not a Hyuga. Now, get out of my office."

I nod because the sobs make it impossible to talk and run to my room. I slam the door, jump to my bed and cry into my pillow.

"A-are you okay?" I hear a worried Naruto.

I keep my face hidden in the pillow as I shake my head. "No," I sob.

"That was a stupid question," I hear Sasuke tell Naruto.

"What was I supposed to say?" He counters.

"Anything but that!"

"Fine, let's see you do any better!"

"Hinata," Sasuke addresses me.

I pause and look at him with my red puffy eyes. _Did he actually just say my name?_

"Your Dad is a bigger moron than Naruto," He says.

"Hey!" Naruto yells. "Don't compare me to him!"

"What? I thought you _liked _being compared to humans. You wanted to be one after all."

I crack a smile. Their never ending bickering never seems to fail. I wipe my tears away and decide I owe them something.

"I'm sorry" I apologize to them which instantly ends their argument.

"What?" Naruto asks. "Why are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry you had to… w-witness that," I say quietly. "I'm sorry you two, imaginary or not, are stuck having to follow me. I'm sorr-"

"Stop!" Naruto cuts in. "You have nothing to apologize for! If anything WE are the ones who have to apologize to you."

"The Dobe's right for once. If you want to blame it on someone, blame it on him."

"Shut it Sasuke!" the blond yells at him before looking at me. "I think it's time we tell her."

"You know the rules."

"Screw the rules, she deserves to know!"

"Hn, how did I knew you'd screw up this up too?"

"You caused all this in the first place, Sasuke-Teme!"

"W-what are you guys arguing about? D-deserve to know what?" I ask. In honesty, I just want to get my mind off my Father.

"Hinata, we are the real reason you crashed your car," Naruto admits.

"It's… alright, I forgive you," I say slightly confused. _Why are my allusions trying to take the blame on something I did?_

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not done yet," he says before stopping to take a deep breath. "Hinata, I'm an Angel…"

I look at him with wide eyes.

"… And Sasuke is a Demon." I continue to stare at him. _Okay where is this coming from? _"You see, how can I explain this? Angels and Demons are always flying around you humans, you just can't see us. Well, you're not _supposed_ to see us. You're the exception," he says with a nervous grin.

Sasuke grumbles under his breath, "We are so screwed."

Naruto ignores him. "My job is simple. As an Angel, I get a list of names of people I'm supposed to find and sprinkle them with some of this sand," he explains as he pulls out a bag, which I assumed contained sand. "It gives them good luck."

"I do the same thing, but instead of giving good luck, I give bad luck," adds Sasuke. Naruto shoots him a surprised look before continuing. "Yeah," Naruto say with a light laugh. "So anyway, I was minding my own business and I noticed you were in my list to give good luck to. So I go and find you in your car. That's around the time, Sasuke-Teme here decided to bug me."

"Baka," Sasuke insults him.

Naruto flashes him a glare. "We got into an argument and it got pretty intense."

"He hit me," Sasuke tells.

"You were getting on my nerves!" Naruto shot back.

"Hn," the dark haired male looks away.

"Anyways, like I was saying, we got into a fight and ended up accidentally dropping a _ton_ of Good AND Bad Luck sand on you… So, sorry about that," he says with a sheepish grin.

_...What? _I think.

"So your t-telling me, " I slowly say, " that the only r-reason I got in a car accident and a-almost died was because an A-Angel and Demon were having a fight and ended up dropping s-some sand on me?"

"That's about sums it up," the blond agrees with a nod.

I shake my head at the whole scene. _I should reconsider going to get my head reexamined. _"O-okay, let's say what you're saying is true. T-that doesn't even explain w-why I see you?"

"It's a _side effect_," Sasuke answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"S-side effect?" I repeat.

"We're not sure," Naruto explains. "You see, no one in history of our kind has ever dropped both Good Luck and Bad luck on a human before… so we think that's the reason you can see us now."

"And now we have to keep an eye on you to see to it that you won't do something stupid," finishes Sasuke.

_Why am I even trying to make sense of this._ "I don't b-believe you," I finally say after digesting everything.

"Not our problem," the Demon replies at the same time that Naruto yelled, "Why not!?"

"This i-is just too out there to b-believe," I confess.

"I'll make you believe, then!" he says determinedly.

I smile at his antics and tell him, "Make me believe tomorrow. I'm going to sleep in for the day."

He nods in agreement, "Okay," he says "and don't worry. We'll look over you as you sleep."

"That sounds creepy," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Night you two."

"Good Night!" the blond cheerfully cries and tells Sasuke, "Your face looks creepy."

Sasuke just Hn'd.

Who knew my imaginary friends could make me feel… happier after being scolded by Father. _They aren't that bad after all._


	5. Believe it, Darn it!

Aojfnaodubtfq! I am having SUCH a bad day. I spent it crashing classes and I didn't get any of them! Stupid college with it's stupid overcrowding problems. *Takes a deep breath* I'm in a bad mood so one of my characters is going to have to suffer the consequences. (In the background, all my characters gasp in horror).

Anyways,

guest- This world most definitely works in strange ways. In the beginning, I was actually considering making Naruto the demon (he is a troublemaker, after all) and Sasuke the Angel (I mean, before he became an evil and stuff, he always did what he was told). As for Garra and Jiayra, I'll make them pop up sooner or later.

Reviews are awesome and much appreciated! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be honest, I don't really like this one. I'll try to write up and upload the next one ASAP.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, its characters, and etc.…

Ch. 5-Believe it, Darn it!

"Her Father was really harsh. How could he say all those things to her? I mean, it's his daughter."

"Hn, you of all people know life isn't made up of sprinkles and rainbows."

"I know but I feel _really_ bad."

"If you want to feel bad on something, feel bad for yourself. When are you telling Tsunade?"

_Who's talking_? "Mrmh…," I groan as I roll over.

After a couple of minutes, I look up to see a smiling Naruto and smirking Sasuke.

"Moring!" Naruto cheers his greeting before he begins to laugh. "You have bed hair."

"It looks like a squirrel died on your head," Sasuke joins in.

I blush and self-consciously run my fingers through my hair. _Don't tell me that this is how it going to be like every morning._

"M-morning," I greet as I sit up from my bed.

Sasuke stands up. "Well, it's time for me to go."

"You're l-leaving?" I ask in surprise. They both wouldn't leave my side for a second yesterday and now he suddenly decides to up and leave.

He looks at me. "I can't always be following you two Dobes around."

I frown.

"Sasuke-Teme has to go talk to his _Boss,_" Naruto sneers at the word, "but don't worry, it's just going to be you and me ALL day today! No Temes allowed."

Sasuke rolls his eyes before disappearing in a poof.

"Plus, I got to make you believe," he continues.

_Believe? Oh right, he thinks he's an Angel. _I stand up to stretch my arms. "W-why are you so determined to get m-me to believe?"

"Because this is the first time I'm friends with a human and I don't want you thinking I'm not real. What kind of friendship is that? We are friends right?"

I look at him for a couple of seconds. "Y-you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah! You're nice and never once called me a mean name. So what do you say?" He asks with a large hopeful smile.

"I-I'd be happy to," I gently say as I feel my face slightly flush. _Is it weird that I'm happy to be friends with an imaginary person?_

He grins. "That settles it then. We're friends!" the blond says excitingly. "Ok, so what you want to d-"

Before Naruto can finish, someone knocks my door.

"Y-yes?" I hesitantly call out.

"It's Neji."

_Neji? What's he doing here?_

"C-come in."

Neji opens the door as he walks himself in. His eyes wander throughout my room. "Do you have someone in here with you, Lady Hinata?" he demands.

I freeze up. "I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about," I quickly reply.

"I heard you talking to someone," the brown haired accuses.

"Great, this guy sounds like another Teme," Naruto comments under his breath.

"I-I have no one here, Neji. I-I was simply speaking my thoughts aloud," I lie.

He knew I was lying. I was never good at keeping a straight face when I had a secret to keep, luckily, he didn't press any further.

"Fine," he says as he turns to leave but stops at the door. "Hinata," he gently calls out.

"Y-yes?" I respond.

"I'm glad you are unhurt from the accident," he says slowly. "Whether your Father admits it or not, this family loves you and needs someone like you around." He stalks off.

I stay shocked for a second before I smile. _Thank you, Neji_._ I needed to hear that_.

"Humph, I guess he's not that bad," Naruto states as he crosses his arms.

I look at him with a smile. "He's a little s-stubborn but his heart is in the right place," I gently defend.

He nods. "For a second there he kind of reminded me of Teme." He smiles. "But enough with that, what do you want to do today? Oh, I know let's go to the park! Or the movies, I always wanted to do human stuff," he says enthusiastically.

"I have to get ready to eat b-breakfast with my family," I say apologetically.

"We'll go after then," he quickly declares. "C'mon, please?"

I nod with happiness._ I'm actually excited._

"Yes," he cheers.

Naruto leaves as I make myself presentable, which was very difficult to do with one arm in a cast.

Once ready, I head to the dinning with Naruto chatting beside me. "And you should have seen Gaara's face! He made me promise to never touch his stuff again or he'd stalk me around for the rest of my life!" he exclaims before he begins to laugh. "I don't think anybody could stand his glare for that long." His good mood was rubbing off on me.

At the table, Father, Neji, and Hanabi are already sitting and eating in complete silence. My good mood went down the drain.

"Morning F-Father, Neji, Hanabi," I say with a bow before sitting down. No one said a word and I kept my eyes trained to my bowl.

"Is breakfast always this quiet?" Naruto breaks the silence.

My eyes snap to him and what I see makes me gasp. Naruto was in front of my Father, on top of the table, glaring him down. "He's the reason everyone's quiet, isn't it?" the blond mumbles to himself.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Father asks as everyone turns to me. I blush and quickly try to undo the attention, "I-It's nothing F-Father."

I keep my head down. Everyone returns to their meal as I sneak another glance at Naruto. He's looking at me with an evil grin. "I know how to make you believe I'm an Angel," he finally says.

My gut screams at me that this was not going to end well.

"I-I must go to the bathroom!" I loudly declare. Everyone stares at me but I keep my eyes connected to Naruto's, trying to telepathically tell him to follow me.

"You are… excused," says Father with a strange look on his face.

"E-excuse me," I say with a deep blush and quickly get up to take me leave. Naruto, luckily, trailed behind me.

I went to the nearest room and locked the door before turning to him.

"What was that?!" I whisper yell.

"I don't know but it was funny," he says with a laugh. "I didn't know you guys yelled when you had to go to the bathroom."

I burn with embarrassment.

"No, not that," I quickly correct. "What are you_ planning_?"

Naruto smiles with triumph. "I'm planning on getting back at your Father for making you cry," he replies.

I shake my head. _He's imaginary_, I tell myself in reassurance_, he can't do anything_.

"And how do you plan to d-do that?" I finally question.

"You'll see soon enough," was his response.

This gut feeling wasn't going away.

"B-but aren't you an Angel?" I press.

"So you believe me now!" he says ecstatically.

"N-No, but if you are an a-actual Angel you wouldn't cause unnecessary trouble," I gently scold.

He pouts. "You sound just like Granny."

"I-I'm sorry?" I ask. _Did he just insult me?_

"Fine, I won't do anything TOO bad," he gives in.

Once things settle, I walk back to the table and sit.

"Did you take care of you _business_?" asks Hanabi with a giggle.

"Hanabi, we don't talk about such things at the table," Father scolds.

She frowns. "Yes, Father."

The table goes silent once more. I keep my eyes glued on to Naruto, who walked next to my Father.

The blond pulls out a pair of scissors. _Scissors?_

Snap.

Half of my Father's hair fell to the ground. Neji, Hanabi, and I stare dumbfounded while Naruto grins. "I gave him a much needed haircut. That wasn't _too_ bad, right?"

My Father slowly moves his hand to feel the back of his head. He quickly looks behind him and sees half of his hair on the floor.

It was complete silence for a whole minute.

"Who is RESPONSIBLE for this!" Father booms as he stands.

Neji tries to cool him down, "Sir, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to CALM down! HOW can I CALM down? Who DID THIS?!" He yells in rage.

"I don't know. No one was behind you!" Hanabi cries.

"We'll find out immediately," Neji adds.

"FIND who did this NOW!"

As Neji and Hanabi attempt to calm my Father, I simply sit there and stare. _Naruto cut his hair. He cut my Father's hair. He actually cut his hair._

"So Hinata," Naruto asks, "Do you believe me now?"

I look at him in shock.


	6. Craziness becomes Reality

Hello awesome people! Sorry for the long wait. This week and next week is going to be a little hectic for me (I'm still crashing classes and trying my best to bribe professors with coffee). I'll do my best to make time to write! :D

Kilalahinanaruto555- Thanks. I appreciate it!

Thanks for the follows and comments! Each of you is amazing. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, it's characters, and etc.…

Ch. 6-Craziness becomes Reality

"S-so you can... touch stuff and... move things?"

I was back in my room sitting on my bed with Naruto. After the whole chaos earlier, I decided it would be best not to ask my Father for permission to go out. He was... not in a best of moods.

"Yep," he cheerfully responds. "I am an Angel, after all. How do you expect me to help people? I can't just rely on my Good Luck sand, you know."

I look down at my hands as I try to take this information in. "C-can Sasuke do it, t-too?"

The blonde's face scrunches up. "Yeah, he can," he sourly admits before he looks at me with guilty eyes. "And about that...," he says uncertainly, "Can you keep this secret between us? Sasuke-Teme might get mad if he finds out you know."

I slowly nod as I look at him sitting cross legged on my floor. I have a feeling Naruto was doing _a lot_ of things he shouldn't do.

"Thanks," he says as he reverts back to his cheerful self.

I pull up my knees to my chest as I stare at my purple walls. My room was pretty small with purple being the dominant color. It was my favorite color after all. "So, y-you're an Angel..." I slowly say.

He nods.

"... And S-Sasuke is a D-Demon," I continue.

He nods again.

"An Angel and D-Demon… are following me around because of some m-magic sand."

"It's not magic sand. It's Good Luck and Bad Luck sand," he corrects.

I slowly nod. "And because of this, I-I see you..."

He nods for a third time.

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity.

"… I-I believe you," I finally say.

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "You do!?" He cries out.

"Yes," I say. _I must be insane for believing. But I do._

Naruto begins cheering. "I knew I'd get you to believe! I'm so awesome like that. No one can ever be as cool as me! Not even the Teme himself."

I try to smile, but end up grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks as he finally took in my expression.

"He's still so furious," I softly say in a worried tone. I was referring to my Father.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it eventually."

I sadly look at the ground.

"C'mon, you know he deserved it!" he says in an attempt to cheer me up.

I bit my lip. I couldn't blame Naruto for what he's done; after all he was only trying to convince me he's an Angel. So in the end, this whole thing was technically my fault and it ended up with one of the servants being fired for it. Guiltiness ate at me.

"Hinata, PLEASE stop being sad. You're killing me here."

My eyes shoot up to him. "I-I'm sorr-"

He put his hand up to silence me. "And no more apologizing," he says. "Look, I am an Angel," he continues to say in a serious expression. "And I said I'd look after you and that's what I'm doing. How I do it or what I do isn't your fault."

"But,-"

"No buts."

I feel myself smile, a genuine smile. "Thanks Naruto." I was getting used to having Naruto around me. Somehow, he always made me feel better no matter how down I was feeling.

"No problem," he responds with a smile of his own when he sees mines.

Naruto then lies on the floor and he crosses his arms behind his head as he stares at the ceiling.

"N-Naruto…?" I ask hesitantly. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

I also get up from my bed and go lie on the floor next to him.

"I-It might be a little personal," I say before becoming quiet.

"Now you're making me curious."

I keep my eyes trained at the ceiling. "I-If you're an Angel," I start.

"_If _I'm an Angel? I thought you believed me?" Naruto stops staring at the ceiling to look over at me.

I feel myself blush. I laid down way too close to Naruto and now his face was extremely near mines.

"N-no, I do I mean." I stutter out, "I know y-you're an Angel, but I-I was just… n-never mind."

"No, tell me."

"N-no it's n-nothing."My heart quickening it's pace. I was never accustomed to be this close to someone. I needed my personal space. _Relax it's just Naruto._ I mentally scold myself.

"Hinata," he says with a slightly demanding tone to get me to ask my question.

I quickly look off to another direction and slowly, hoping he wouldn't mind, move away from him. I needed to calm myself down.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks worryingly. He moves closer. "You're turning really red."

"I-I-m fine, don't w-worry," I quickly reply.

The blonde does not back off. "You don't look okay. Maybe you have a fever." Before I can respond, he puts a hand on my head. A spark ran down my spine and he quickly pulled his hand away.

I _felt _his hand on my forehead. I _felt _his touch. He was _touching _me.

"Sorry about that," he says as he back off. _Sorry about what?! _I mentally yell.

"I-It's alright."

It becomes silent. Awkwardness is definitely in the air as me and Naruto look at everywhere but each other.

My face calmed down to a normal level blush but my heart is still beating quiet fast.

"So…" he says and I quickly look at him.

"What was your earlier question, anyways?"

I look at the floor. "I was just w-wondering how it's like… b-being an Angel?"

"That's it?"

My eyes flash to him. "I-Is it not enough?"

He bursts out laughing. "Well, I thought it'd be more, I don't know, important."

I look at him confused. "I-It's not important?"

He smiles. "Well, not really. So you want to know how' it like being an Angel?" he asks.

I nod. "I-If it's not a bother."

"Well, it has its perks. I get to help people and make them happy. I can close my eyes and poof to wherever I want to go. And I have a few awesome friends, like Gaara. Remember I mentioned him before? And there's another guy named Lee, but I like to call him bushy brow eyes. You'll understand why if you ever end up seeing him. Anyways, he a real good pal of mine too. I always play pranks on them. It's really fun to get them mad. Well, not Lee but Gaara," he says with a smile.

"S-So, you must be happy as an A-Angel." I say with a smile.

He's quiet for a bit. "I'm supposed to be," he answers silently. His happy mood has gone away as he went into deep thought. He is frowning.

"I-Is something wrong? W-was it something I said?" I quickly say hoping to get him out of those unhappy thoughts.

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "No, it's okay. It's nothing to worry about."

I don't press any further.

It goes quiet once again. Him looking sadly at the ceiling again as I look at him full of worry and sadness. Without Naruto happy, I wasn't happy either.

"What did you do now, Dobe."

We both turn to see Sasuke at the center of my room.

"Oh no, the Teme's back! You weren't supposed to be back till later," the Angel shouts as he sits up. His energy revamped. "It's supposed to be a Teme Free day!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Hn, I come and go whenever I feel like it, Dobe. Either way, I knew you'd screw something else up. So what happened?"

"Hey, I didn't screw anything up, Teme!"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why do you guys look like you just came from a funeral."

"You look like you swam in a sewer and you don't see me asking you questions," Naruto countered.

Sasuke did not look like he swam in a sewer. He was dressed sharp like always.

"Hn, Baka."

"What'd you say, Teme?!"

Sasuke ignores him to look at me with a glare. "Did he screw up?" he demands.

"N-No," I say as I vehemently shake my head, trying my best to put up a poker face.

Naruto frowns and Sasuke smirks. "I knew you were lying."

"You can't prove anything!"

"Hn, fine. I don't want to know."

"Good cause there's nothing to know."

In a weird way, I was happy to have Sasuke back. These two fight so much but even I could see their great friendship hiding underneath.


	7. Flowers have Feelings too, you know

Sorry for ANOTHER late update. Things have been a little hectic with crashing and everything but I finally got the class I need! I'm so happy! But now I'm swamped with classwork and homework trying to catch up everything I missed. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, and etc…

Ch. 7-Flowers have feeling too, you know

"You need to have more faith in me, Teme."

"Why would I trust a Dobe?"

I am currently sitting silently as I watch the two bicker back and forth.

As they continue their argument, I stand up to grab my bag.

"Where are you going? Are we going out?" Naruto asks full of excitement as he now ignored Sasuke. He's wanted to go out since the morning to do 'human stuff.'

"N-no, I'm just going to the garden at the back t-to pick some flowers." I explain.

"Pick flowers? What for?" he probs.

"T-To press them," I answer. "I-It's a hobby of mine."

Sasuke crosses his arms and says, "Sounds boring."

"No one cares about what you think, Sasuke-Teme. Your face is boring."

I walk to the garden with the two following behind. Once there, their bickering ends as they stare at awe.

"Wow, this garden is huge," comments Naruto.

"Hn," adds in Sasuke.

I nod in agreement. "T-This was my m-mother's garden. M-My father gave it to her as a gift on their wedding day. I-I try my best to look after it."

"Cool," the blonde says.

Sasuke frowns and says in a mean tone, "Your family's money never seems to run out."

"Teme!" Naruto shouts at him. "Shut it."

I take a deep breath and make my way through the garden. From there, I look at each flower individually. Naruto pitches in his opinion for each one I touch.

"Hn, this is stupid," Sasuke finally cuts in.

"Stop being a joy killer!"

"I'm not, Dobe, I'm being honest."

"Then you shouldn't have come back early, Teme."

"I had to cause knowing you, you'd screw everything up."

As they argue, I continue to look at the flowers. I pick out two of them; one bright orange with some yellow and another with black with white dots. I put them in my bag as I continue to look. I finally see one that I really like and pick it out. It was light purple on the outside and gradually turned darker on the inside.

"That one reminds me of you." Naruto whispers as I feel his head next to mines, slightly above my shoulder. I begin to blush and force my eyes to say on the purple flower.

"T-Thank y-you," I stutter.

Naruto pulls back suddenly with a yelp. I turn back to see Sasuke yanking Naruto from the back of his back shirt.

"Teme! Let me go of me before I hit you!" Naruto shouts angrily.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" He glares at him. "You were practically breathing down her neck."

"No I wasn't, now let me GO!"

"No."

"Teme, let me go before I beat you up!"

This didn't look good. I try my best to diffuse it. "Please don't fight. I-It's okay, Sasuke. He wasn't b-bugging me."

Sasuke looks at me and back to the blonde. After a couple of seconds, he lets him go. "Just don't get too close, Teme. You'll regret it later," he warns.

I look at Sasuke with concern. _He'll… regret it later?_

"Stupid Teme," Naruto grumbles and lets out an angrily puff. He looks at me and takes in my expression. "Ignore the Teme. What do we do next with the flowers?"

We head back to my room. I try my best to ignore what Sasuke said but his words just keep replaying in my head. _Just don't get too close, Teme. You'll regret it later._

"Now what?" Naruto interrupts as we are standing in my room. I shake my head and go to the desk. I pull out the three flowers I picked; one orange, one black, and the purple one Naruto compared me with.

I examine each one again as Naruto tells me all about his knowledge on plants. "I heard you have to talk to them once a day because they have feelings and it helps them grow."

"Hn, who ever told you that was stupid," grumbles Sasuke.

I look at Sasuke and at the black flower on the table.

"T-talking to flowers does help t-them grow," I say lightly.

"See, Teme!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes before walking to the window.

I look down at my three flowers. I notice something odd.

After a couple of minutes, I call out to him.

"What," Sasuke glares.

Maybe I should've just left him alone.

"What?" he angrily repeats.

"Teme, if you aren't going to be nice, I'm going to pull that stick out of your butt and make you," the blonde tells him.

"I-I just wanted to say," I say shyly, "T-That this one in a way reminds me of you, S-Sasuke." I show the black flower to him.

He stares at it distastefully.

"A black flower for a Demon, huh? It suits me," he finally says.

I look at him. "I-I don't mean it in a bad way." I quickly explain with a slight blush, "The black means you're often misunderstood and p-put up a strong front but the white dots in the center show that deep inside are still a good person with feelings and a caring h-heart."

Sasuke looks at me silently before Naruto finally cuts in, "What about me? Is there a flower that reminds you of me?"

I smile. "This orange o-one actually."

"Really? What does it say about me?"

"Yours it orange so it means you like attention, are very outgoing and are a wonder p-person with a good heart."

"You hear that Teme! I'm outgoing and have a good heart."

Sasuke ignores him. "And yours?" the black haired asks as he tries to look uninterested.

I look down at mines. "I-I don't know about mines. I-I like purple," I say lamely.

"You're pretty, you're super nice and even nicer once people get to know you," Naruto says. I blush at the compliments.

"T-Thank you."

"Nothing to thank, since it's all true," Naruto adds with a smile, "…Hinata, you shouldn't look at yourself so harshly! You're awesome no matter what your Father says."

Sasuke looks away. "He's right you know."

I turn to him.

"Stop being hard on yourself," He says quietly.

Naruto grins a big smile. "I knew you were a big softie when I first meet you."

"Shut up dobe"

"You shut it Teme!"

I smile. These two were something else.

Someone knocks on my door. "Come in," I say.

Neji enters.

He comes in with a stone expression. "We need to talk."

_This isn't good. _I take a deep gulp and slowly nod.

"Let's take a walk," he demands as he turns to walk off.

I trail behind him as we take the stairs to get to the roof. This place was Neji's place. He always spends his free time here. Once there, we sit down with Naruto and Sasuke standing behind.

Silence fills the air as I wait for him to speak.

"Hinata," Neji finally says, "What happened at Breakfast."

"I-I don't know." I notice in the corner of my eye, Sasuke throwing a glance at Naruto.

"You've been acting strangely since the car accident and especially during Breakfast. I can't help but think you had something to do with Father's incident."

I quickly shake my head.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about. I-I didn't have a-anything t-to do with it," I quickly defend myself with guiltiness leaking out.

Neji gave up on being nice and changed his tactic. "Hinata you DID have something to do with it. STOP lying to me. Someone got FIRED because of your mess. Don't you feel bad because of it? You let someone else take the blame."

Gulit was rising in me.

"It's not your fault!" Naruto tries to help me feel better. "You didn't do anything, remember what I said earlier!"

Neji follows the direction of my eyes then back at me. His eyes narrow. "There's that look again. Hinata, what's wrong? Do you see something?"

"N-No."

Neji keeps staring at me, making me wince under his intensity of his eyes.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," he finally says.

"I-I don't n-need help, Neji. T-there's n-no need t-to worry."

"Why are you lying to me?" his tone turning into a frustrated one. "I thought you trusted me."

"I-I do. I-It's not like that," I plead.

"Hinata I know you're seeing imaginary people," he admits.

I look at him in shock. "W-what?" I shake my head. "N-No, I-I don't. W-why would you think that?"

"I talked to your doctor."

My eyes widen.

"…and he told me how strangely you acted when you were discharged."

"T-that's confidential, N-Neji,"I squeak out as I quickly get up. I was panicking and need to leave before I break under the pressure and tell him.

"Hinata," he says sternly as he grabs my arms to prevent me from moving. "If you're seeing stuff you have to tell me. It's dangerous for yourself and everyone else."

"Neji," I say pleadingly to let me go.

"Hinata, I'm worried for you. Tell me."

I look up to his eyes. I _want_ to tell him. I _should_ tell him. I have to.

"If you tell him, he's going to die," Sasuke voice cut in.

My expression turns to one of shock.

Neji looks at me worryingly. "What's wrong?"

_He'd die?!_

I put up a fake smile. "I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Neji. I-It's nothing, I promise."

He looks hurt before wiping all emotion off his face and nods. "Forgive me for bothering you, Lady Hinata," He says in a neutral tone before leaving me alone.

I look at Sasuke who looks furious. "Now tell me Dobes, what exactly did you screw up when I was gone."


	8. The Truth is Never Pretty

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And sorry for all my grammar errors. I just reread my story and thought, if my professor saw that... she'd be very unhappy with me. Anyways, I give each of you a cyber-hug.

I don't own Naruto, its character's and etc.…

Truth is never pretty

Sasuke glares down at both of us as he waits for one of us to respond. We were still on the roof where Neji left me.

"Tem-," Naruto was about to say before being cut off.

"It better _not_ be a lie," Sasuke warns in a deathly tone.

I bit my lip. I can't stand it when people were mad, much less mad at something I did. Father is mad with the incidents I caused, Neji with me not trusting him, and now Sasuke because I wasn't being honest. I have had enough with people being angry.

"Tem-," Naruto was once again cut off.

"I _swear_ I'll make you regret it," Sasuke threatens as his eyes flashed between red and black. "You can't _lie_ to a Demon."

"Fine! I screwed up," the Blonde Angel admits as he throws his hands to the air, "but that doesn't mean you have to threaten me, Teme!"

Sasuke begins advancing toward Naruto. "And what exactly _did_ you screw up?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke without saying anything.

Sasuke grabs him by the collar, "Tell me, Dobe," he angrily demands.

Naruto pushes him back. "Not till you relax!"

It was becoming into yet another heated argument. I can't stand anymore fighting or arguments. I want everything to just stop.

"Naruto cut off my father's hair," I whisper so silently that I'm surprised they even heard it.

"What?" Sasuke asks in a deadpanned face.

"H-He cut m-my F-Father's hair," I repeat. I shift uncomfortably from Sasuke's gaze. After a couple of seconds, he turns to a tense looking Naruto.

The blonde smiles and waves up his hands in surrender as he takes a couple steps away from the furious Demon. "Calm down, Sasuke. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds? Dobe, what do you think you're _doing_!?"

"Relax, Teme."

"First, you messed up this girl so she can see us," Sasuke says as he walks up to Naruto.

"That was your fault too!" Naruto cuts in.  
"Then you tell her about us," Sasuke angrily continues.

"She deserved to know!"

"And NOW you're showing her your abilities and attacking people?"

"The guy deserved it! I couldn't help myself," he defends himself.

"You're breaking every rule!"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

Sasuke silently stares at him for what felt like an eternity. "We might as well kill her now."

"What?" Naruto staggers back as I feel my heart freeze. _Kill me?!_

"We might as well kill her now," the black haired Demon repeats.

"Shut up, Teme. Don't mess around like that," the blonde Angel warns.

"She's going to die and there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it," he says.

"I won't let you or anyone won't do ANYTHING to her," Naruto angrily shouts. He puts himself between him and me in a flash.

"I never said _I'd_ do anything to her, Dobe. But once news breaks out, that big mouth of yours pretty much set her deathbed."

My heart resumes its beating but I still look at Sasuke in horror.

"T-that's what's going t-to happen to me?" I slowly say as his word sink in. My expression was between horrified and hurt. It must have looked pretty bad considering Sasuke wouldn't look at me in the eye. "You know too much," he says simply.

"Not going to happen," Naruto cuts in as he looks at me. "Remember, I said I'm looking over you and nothing is going to happen to you on my watch. Believe it!"

"Naruto…" I whisper his name. I don't know what more to say.

"If anyone wants to get to you, they'll have to get through me," he says determinedly as he points his thumb to himself.

"Hn, you Dobe." The black haired rolls his eyes as the tension of the air slightly disappears.

"Teme, you don't have to stick around you know. I'll get it if you leave."

"You do know what you're getting yourself into? And what you're risking, right?" Sasuke asks.

The Angel nods. "Yeah but I'm okay with that. I'm going to have everything under control here before it gets to… that," Naruto tells him with a reassuring smile.

"Humph, just how you had it under control from the start? You need someone to babysit you."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter," the blonde says, voice laced with slight annoyance.

"You do."

"Shut i-"

"And _because_ you need a babysitter," Sasuke cuts in, "I'm going to help you out."

Naruto is taken aback before cracking a big grin.

"Told you, you're just a big softy on the inside," Naruto says as he laughs.

"Shut it Dobe."

"Make me, Teme!"

I was lost in thought. "Y-you saved him," I say gently earning the guys attention.

"Who?" Naruto asks.

"M-My cousin," I answer. I look at Sasuke with gratitude. "T-Thank you for saving my cousin," I say with a bow.

"I didn't save anyone from anything," the dark haired Demon tells me seriously.

"Yeah and you don't need to bow to him! He isn't anyone important," Naruto adds.

I shake my head. "Y-You stopped me from t-telling Neji. I-If he knew, he'd be in my situation. I owe y-you."

"I didn't do it to _save _your cousin. I could care less if he fell off a plane. I did it only because it'd be a bigger mess to clean," he explains.

I can never get used to Sasuke's rudeness but I'll try to. I owe it to him. "E-Either way, thank you."

"Hn," is his only response. I sit down at a bench with Naruto sitting next to me.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with," Naruto says with a grin as he puts his hands on the back of his head. "So what's the plan?" he asks.

Sasuke takes a big breath, "To come up with a plan."

"A-A plan?" I ask.

"A plan to save a Dobe," Sasuke says annoyingly, "or should I say Dobes."

Naruto shouts at the Demon for a bit about being nicer before turning to me. "We're going to save you."


End file.
